White Clouds and Blue Skies
by Litonghel
Summary: [Xenogears][Chapter 1 up] Deus has been defeated, All is peaceful once again as Fei and the rest builds a new world. But will this peace last? Read and Reviews Pls. (Criticism are very much appreciated).
1. Prologue

White Clouds and Blue Skies

Prologue: A New World (I don't own them okay!) 

How many has it been since that day, since Fei and Ellahym went back home, since the land dwellers earned their freedom from Solaris? Time really is fast, so much has changed in our world. The war between Aveh and Kislev has long been stopped thanks to Bart, Ramsus and Kaiser Ricardo.

Jessiah, Billy and Primera rebuilt their orphanage and extended it further to support more children who make Jessiah's head ache almost everyday. Billy has grown very up to be a responsible and mature child, while his sister Prim also has grown to be a an active child, and one of my daughter's close friends.

The tower of Babel is still in rebuilding process but will soon be inhabited by a huge population with Queen Zephyr still governing over it. The old captain of Thames got a new boat to sail with Hans still his first mate, they're still Men of the Sea all right.

While the rest of us headed back home with new friends to help us build what was once a peaceful village. We made a few new adjustments in the original structures of the village. Of course, I was the head architect and village planner so I have to make the village a little bit advanced, just a little bit. The population of the village somehow grew and additional houses were made but it's still but a village. 

The village chief , Fei and his wife, Elly stayed at Chief Lee's newly designed house. These two are like a perfect couple, and aside from that they're really nice to the people. And somehow the people have finally forgiven Fei and decided to forget that dark memory long ago and move on.

The young master decided to stick with us and settled here in Lahan. So he got one of the new houses which we built and stayed there with Margie, Mason, and Sigurd. You may wonder also where the Yggdrassil could be, well just as I said I made the place a little bit advanced so we created a secret dock below Lahan and also our Gears resting place just in case another trouble would come up and I hope that would not happen.

Maria is staying at our house on the mountain-top, she decided also to live a simple quiet life on the surface although she plans to move to Babel after it has been fully restored. My daughter Midori has also grown up  a lot, she talks to me a lot and she has become quite an active member of society thanks to Maria, Dan and Primera. Ah, Yes Dan's staying at Fe's house, he also decided to forgive Fei for the death of his sister and Timothy. He calls Fei now his brother and helps Elly baby sit the kids.

Well what else could I tell you, much really has changed in our world and it is really nice to live and roam the planet with peace in our atmosphere. Errhmmm..well I think that should be enough for now, me and my big mouth. 

"Dad! Hey how long are you going to stare at the sky? We'll be late at the 10th foundation festival of our new village!," There goes my daughter. 

                                                                                                                        -Citan


	2. Reumion of Friends

Chapter 1: A Reunion of Friends

(I don't own them, okay!)

"Dad! Hey how long are you going to stare at the sky? We'll be late at the 10th foundation festival of our new village. Maria and I will be going on ahead, you and mom can follow later, okay!," having heard the voice of his daughter Citan quickly descended from his new astronomical observatory suited on top of his house.  "Midori! Maria! You'd be careful okay, don't jump over the ledges you hear!," "Okay!," 

With that Midori and Maria headed for the door hastily while Yui followed up what Citan ha said to them. "Girls, easy on the path okay," "Okay, Mrs. Uzuki," Maria wearing a more comfortable outfit than her previous one and her hair ponytailed at the back lead the way to the village. She sprinted the road down, across the bridge and jump over the ledge swiftly. Following her was Midori, who looked liked her mother and somehow still slow but able to catch up with her companion. "Hey, wait up sister!,"  Midori huffed as her now long hair spread over her shoulders. "Well we must hurry up Dan's already waiting up for us, maybe Billy's already there including Prim, I haven't seen them in a long time," "Yeah, I didn't talk back then but now I'm glad I have friends like you guys, well how about a race till the village," Midori looked at her friend. "You're on,"

The two girls race towards the village where the celebration for the Lahan's rebuilding anniversary was just about to begin. Colorful banners were all around the circle on the center of the village where they gather and share stories during the night and use it for their daily activities during the day and today is a special day for all of them. 

The two girls arrived just in time for setting up the buffet table for the guests and the villagers. "Hey you two, help us out in here or you ain't gonna taste one of these special Yui and Elhaym dishes," Bart held out in a loud voice. "Hey not fair why didn't you include my name, I also helped out in the cooking!," Margie  blurted out an angry face on Bart. "Well, the only thing you did was help out and not to cook one of these yummy dish," Bart looked on what was being served on the table; pork steak, chopsuey, special fried rice, spareribs, and a lot more. "Grrr…I'll get you some time," Margie said to herself.

Midori and Maria just laughed at the couple then helped out the table. While helping out, familiar faces began appeared at the entrance of the village. First was Billy still wearing his priest outfit while Prim followed behind then finally Jessiah waved at the back. "Well I'm here, hey Sig bring out the booze!," "Dad!, we've just arrived, couldn't you wait for the right time," Billy scolded his dad while Prim spotted out Maria and Midori and ran towards them. "Maria, Midori! Hey long time no see, you two look more and more beautiful each time I see you," Prim said in her soft voice. "You're just joking right? But I appreciate your compliment," Midori said with a smile while Maria just laughed lightly. Then Prim notices someone missing "Umm….where's Dan?" "Well we don't know, we've just arrived here, we thought we were already late and everyone has already assembled for the opening remarks," Midori scratched her head "I hope he doesn't get to trouble, you know even though he's older than us I think he's still a bit childish," The girls laughed lightly as the person they we're talking about has finally arrived.

"Hey girls what's up? What's so funny now? Bet you all are anxious to see me again right? He-he," Proudly Dan stood in the center of the group and bragged about himself as always. "Yeah we were very anxious to see you because there's something you should do, you need to help us fix the table or you'll get not one piece of food from it.," Maria replied.

"Oh geez, I'm sorry but as you can see I'm a babysitter so I cannot help you at all, look," Dan stepped aside and behind him was 6 year old little Timothy. "Hi everyone," "Wow, you've grown so much now haven't you," Midori carried Dan in her arms and remembered how she was when she was a child. "You're as cute as I when I was young," "So girls , I cannot leave that kid alone you know..," "Dan!," Suddenly a voice appeared from behind. "..go help Maria and the girls I'll take care of Timothy," It was Emeralda, who was carrying a baby girl appeared from Dan's back. "See Dan, Emeralda can take care of Timothy…so you help us out, and besides the opening ceremony will be starting soon," Maria pinched Dan's ear and dragged him to the kitchen of the chief's house. Midori and Primera also followed the two.

*********

Meanwhile, inside the Chief's house, Elly was busy putting the food to bowls and trays. She, Yui and other girls in the village were already cooking since morning. The reception area inside the house was filled with different dishes ready to be served. Then the main door opened and came out Maria, Dan, Prim and Midori. Elly wiped her hands and greeted them. "Oh you're just in time, Oh hi Primera, you've grown up so much and much more beautiful too," Prim smiled and thanked Elly. "Well, please do assist Maria, Dan, Midori in placing the dishes to the table and oh please do be careful," "Umm, Elly how about you, you aren't going outside yet, your two kids are already outside, my father will start his speech soon,"  Midori asked while she got one bowl from the flower table. "I'll go outside later, I'll just call my husband he's just probably down in the dock's storage room looking for more glasses, don't worry we'll follow," "Okay," Hearing Elly's reply Midori went outside to place the bowl she's holding on the buffet table.

Elly took off her apron and headed downstairs towards the new dock elevator. She pressed the button, the door opened and went downwards. A few seconds later she was in the underground dock, she went directly to the storage room only to find that Fei wasn't there. Elly was surprised and thought why he wasn't there, then after thinking for a while, she finally knew where exactly he went. She went out of the room and headed to the Gear Hangar. Most of the space of the dock was occupied by the Yggdrasil(of course, imagine a ship like that.), which is not operational for the mean time but they use it for special occasions like traveling to the orphanage or to Aveh, Kislev and a lot more. Its crew also stays at Lahan. Beside the Ygg was the Gear Hangar. Each Gear had it's own separate room with special seals which only a certain group of individuals can access. Elly headed towards Gear Chamber no.1, where a small door, fit for a person suited below laid.

Elly stood in front of the door and placed her right hand on the scanner beside it. "Access Granted, Person identified, Elhaym Wong. You may proceed," The computer said as the door opened. Elly went inside and as she passed, 2 more doors opened in front of her then finally the main gear chamber. There she saw Fei, who was holding a box of glasses staring the gear in front of him, which was protected by another seal, which only it's pilot can break. 

"Fei?" Elly said softly which made Fei looked back at her. "Oh Elly it's just you," "Hmm…visiting Xenogears again?" Elly walked towards her husband's position and embraced his arms while laying her head on his shoulders. "Yeah……he just brings back memories…memories of both the past and…..also other pasts….," Fei chuckled as her wife also did the same. "Time really flies…," Elly also stared at Xenogears, it's white, blue markings and magnificent wings. Fei looked at the woman beside her and smiled. "Well, shall we get going? We don't want to miss Doc's speech," Elly smiled. "Okay,"

********

Outside, Everything has finally been arranged and almost everyone has arrived except for Ramsus and the elements. Rico also has finally arrived on a Limousine. Everyone were a bit surprised at what they saw especially Bart who didn't believe what he saw. "Wha- you, Rico!," "Why are you looking at me like that?, is there something wrong?" Rico said while he dispersed his henchmen (the usual guys…). "Well Master Rico, How are things going as the Kaiser of Kislev, everything running smoothly I presume?," Citan said who has also just arrived with Yui from their house on the mountain path. "Well, you know Citan, everything's fine but being a Kaiser is a bit really tiresome and boring at times, I wish I could again join you guys again on an adventure or something," Rico rubbed his nape while Bart laughed. "That's why I didn't choose the life of being a King, I just wanted a simple life like the old days,"

"But you know being a Kaiser has benefits, you know, the comfort, the car, the service and a lot more, not to mention the ladies," Rico grinned at Bart. "La-ladies?……(wow…maybe I really should have taken the throne…)…no, a simple life is much better than that," Bart shook his head and crossed his arms. "Well said, young master," Maison came into the scene with a tray of beverages, but he's not wearing that butler uniform anymore but a villager's clothing. "Ha-ha, just teasing you out friend, by the way how's lady Marguirette doing, finally made up with her?," "What are you talking about, who said I'm going to make up with that girl," Then Margie cut inside the talk with an angry face. "And who are you referring to?," Bart said nothing hen Margie wore off the angry face and placed on her smile. "Well everyone shall we get started, everything's ready, Doctor Uzuki, you're the one who will give the opening remarks right?" Citan replied with a nod. "Well shall we get this party started" Bart blurted out in loud voice. 

********

On the square, everything was already set and also Dan and the girls were already seated. Emeralda held Elly's baby on her arms while Timothy sat beside her. Citan already went up the stage due to Sig and Jessie's tease to start it already followed up by Kahr who has just arrived at the entrance with her "girls". "Hey, I thought I was late, why hasn't the occasion started yet?" Kahr shouted at Citan. "Well Kahr you're just in time, I'm about to start," Citan replied. "Well let's be seated, find youselves a seat  girls while I sit beside my colleagues in Jugend, or shall I call them ex-foes?," Sigurd laughed. "You silly, come on, President Kahran Ramsus of the Republic of Aveh," 

Citan started his speech. Billy who noticed Fei and Elly missing asked Bart. "Hey, Bart where's Fei and Elly?," Bart didn't know "Well I don't know, maybe still inside their house,". After a moments later at the middle of Doc's long and detailed speech with matching story telling which made it longer, Fei and Elly finally went outside to join the celebration.  "Hey the village chief has finally went to join us!," said a villager. "Yeah, hey chief give also a speech…,".  Fei felt happy about everyone, how they welcomed him and Elly to the celebration.

"Hey you guys I thought I said long time ago not to call village chief again, just call me Fei," After that Timothy ran towards his parents followed by Emeralda who was carrying Elly's 3 year old daughter. "Dad!, what took you so long? We've been waiting for you, Uncle Citan's speech has made sister Alice to sleep," With that everyone laughed including Citan. "Here you go, she's fast asleep," Emerlada gave Elly her daughter to her arms gently. The little kid transferred to her mother, arms close to the face and her cute little eyes closed while she yawned. "Well, what are you waiting for guys, let's continue this celebration!," Fei shouted as he and Elly went forward  to the center square. "Yeah that's right, hey doc continue!," Bart shouted out as he raised his beer. 

CoA's Notes: I forgot that the spelling of Ellahym was Elhaym. Well, that's the first chapter . and there will be more to come, actually I don't where this fic will lead, new enemies or more stories about them or another adventure. plus it is my first Xenogear fic, which is one of my favorite rpgs. Well tell me what you think and please review, tell me about the mistakes or errors about the chap I'm not well versed of the story so there might be some mis-conception. Well pls. Read and review. Till the next chapter. 


End file.
